Familia normal
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: ¿Es mucho pedir ser normal…? ¿Tener una familia normal…? ¿Qué sus hermanos y su padre sean felices, al menos?


Titulo: Familia "normal"

**Resumen**: ¿Es mucho pedir ser normal…? ¿Tener una familia normal…? ¿Qué sus hermanos y su padre sean felices, al menos?

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, Laura/Bélgica, Antonio/España, mención del imperio maya y de otros países hispanos.

**Género**: … ¿? (?)

**Rating**: General

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Dedicatoria**: Para Marta, porque gracias a ella me gusta el SpaBel (?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Primer fic del 2014, empezado a las 10: 30 a.m y terminado a las 12: 00 p.m (hora de México) -Una naca que vive en monterrey y se cree escritora (?)

**Nota 2**: Ignoro si Bélgica tiene nombre humano oficial ya que he visto que la llaman de diferentes maneras, pero Marta la llama Laura y a mí me gusta ese nombre, así que… :3 (?)

**Nota 3:** *llora porque siente que el final le quedó muy fail* (?)

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Una familia normal…" Hay que ser realistas; no importa cuanto lo desee, eso jamás sucederá. Para empezar, es un país. Él mismo no es normal, ¿cómo puede pedir tener familia y amigos normales si él no lo es? ¿15 años? ¡No! Por mucho que su apariencia sea infantil, esa no es su edad. ¿20 como les dice a muchos después de que lo confunden con un crío? ¡Tampoco! Al decir que tiene esa edad sólo engaña a los humanos… porque, ¿quién le creería que tiene casi 500 años de existencia? ¿Quién creería que es un descendiente de los antiguos aztecas? ¡Nadie!

Puede decir que no tiene 15 ni 16, que tiene 20… Puede decir que su madre era una mujer de origen maya y que su padre es español. Eso es fácil de creer. Su apariencia es la de alguien joven, su comportamiento también. Los mayas siguen existiendo hoy día aunque ya no son lo que eran hacía más de 500 años. Si dijera que su madre no tiene ni un rastro de sangre mestiza, probablemente nadie le va a creer, de la misma forma en que no le creerán su edad real ni creerán que desciende de los aztecas. Tampoco le van a creer si dice que vivió en aquella casa de uno de esos barrios antiguos, esa casona que no ha sido convertida en nada más y que está en ruinas desde hace aproximadamente 200 años.

Incluso es posible que no le crean si comienza a hablar de todos sus hermanos. ¡Que ridiculez! Mujeriego o no, ¿quién tiene tantos hijos hoy en día?

Aun así… Aunque sabe que no es normal, quiere una familia normal… Una vida normal. Hermanos normales… Un padre normal… que pueda tener a una pareja normal. No necesariamente a su madre, de todas formas ella está muerta… Pero sí le gustaría verlo feliz, con quien él quiera. Le gustaría ir a una reunión familiar sin que sus hermanos se peleen por cualquier tontería, sin que nadie le busque pleito a su padre por resentimientos estúpidos. Una reunión donde alguien haga de _madre_ de todos aunque no lo sea. Quien sea, le da igual. Está dispuesto a tolerar una relación homosexual si eso hace que su padre sea feliz… También quiere que sus hermanos sean felices. No pide que dejen de odiarlo por sus relaciones –meramente diplomáticas, según él— con Alfred, pero al menos que se lleven bien entre ellos y con su padre. ¿Es mucho pedir eso?

Suspira pesadamente. Sí…. Sabe que es mucho pedir, sabe que es imposible debido a su condición de naciones. Lo peor es que no puede hablar con nadie sobre ello.

Las veces que ha intentado hablar con su padre sobre eso, éste termina pidiéndole que deje de decir chorradas. Lo peor es que lo hace de mala gana e inmediatamente después deja de prestarle atención para enfocarse en sus asuntos, dejándolo con las ganas de gritarle que no es ninguna chorrada, que habla muy en serio respecto a volverse un humano común y corriente. ¿Sus hermanos? Ellos probablemente se burlarían si trata de decirles cualquier cosa… Sus amigos humanos jamás entenderán. Y no tiene ningún amigo real entre las otras naciones. Al menos, no cree tenerlo.

—¡Hey, Emi! —Sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar que lo llaman y se tensa.

Hace unas horas que había llegado a España… No le había dicho nada a su padre, no había ido para verlo ni estaba de humor para ser tratado como niño, mucho menos para sermones porque _"beber y fumar no es bueno"_, "_si hace frío debería bastar con un par de chaquetas para darse algo de calor"_, _"¿por qué coño sigues pensando en el pasado? ¡No te tortures!"_. Eso último era lo que más quería evitar. Había ido a Europa justamente para indagar más sobre su propio pasado, sobre su abuelo ya que, para su desgracia, muchos de los códices prehispánicos se encontraban en ese continente y no en su país, donde pertenecen. Además, su madre nunca había querido decirle nada… Y su padre menos.

Cuando era niño no podía nombrar el tema frente a su madre porque ésta sólo desviaba la mirada y evitaba responder, cambiando el tema de forma bastante obvia incluso para un niño pequeño. Y desde entonces hasta la actualidad, no puede nombrar el tema sin que su padre se enfade y le pida que no se torture a sí mismo. Eso lo enfada, ¿qué tenía de malo?

—¡Emi! —Vuelve a escuchar, tensado. No reconoce bien la voz ya que no es la de su padre, ni siquiera es de un hombre… Pero seguro es de algún país europeo que lo conoce y lo que menos quería era ser reconocido por alguien que también conoce al español —. ¿Cómo estás? Tu padre no me dijo que estabas aquí.

Alza la mirada y tarda un poco en recordar quien es la chica: representante de Bélgica, muy cercana a su padre. En más de una ocasión se le había cruzado por la mente que hacen buena pareja, pero siendo realistas… No pueden serlo. Sólo son amigos muy cercanos y ya. Aunque quisieran, probablemente sus respectivos jefes no les permitirían tener una relación, al menos, no una que involucre un verdadero compromiso como el matrimonio.

—N-no le dije… —responde, titubeando al principio y bajando la mirada, algo apenado al admitir que había ido a ese país sin decirle a su padre. La chica ladea al cabeza y borra su sonrisa por un momento. Pero pronto vuelve a sonreír, comprensiva aunque no conoce los motivos del menor.

—¿Quieres que tu estancia sea secreta? Descuida, lo será —le guiña un ojo y el mexicano la mira sin comprender bien. ¿Realmente no le diría nada al español? —Si necesitas ayuda, puedes pedírmela —asegura ella, sonriendo ampliamente como sólo ella sabe sonreír.

Emiliano se queda observándola unos instantes, algo confundido, pero termina sonriendo en señal de que confía en sus palabras y de que tomará la oferta si lo ve necesario.

—¡Gracias! —No conoce bien a la belga, pero su intuición le dice que puede confiar en ella.

—No es nada —se forma un silencio hasta que la chica vuelve a hablar, sorprendiendo agradablemente al mexicano —. ¿Sabes que soy pareja de Toño? ¡Soy como tu mamá! —Dice entusiasmada.

Sin quererlo, el mexicano hace un gesto al escuchar lo último. Quería a alguien que hiciera de madre, sí… Pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de llamar "mamá" a nadie que no fuera su madre real o al español. Aunque a éste último lo llama así sólo para bromear.

—No tienes que llamarme así si no quieres —se apresura a aclarar la chica al notar la incomodidad del mexicano, quien sólo asiente sin saber que más hacer… o qué decir.

—Y-yo… Papá no me ha dicho nada… —dice, optando por cambiar el tema. La belga suspira y toma asiento a un lado del mexicano para hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Recién comenzamos… No le hemos dicho a nadie y queremos que nuestros jefes no se enteren. ¿Guardarías el secreto, por favor? —Le mira sin intención de parecer tierna, pero una imagen de ternura es lo que percibe el mexicano y no puede negarse.

—No le diré ni a mi padre hasta que él lo mencione, lo juro por mi herencia mestiza —asegura con seriedad mal fingida, pero diciendo la verdad.

—Gracias —ríe ella —. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado? ¡Vamos a una cafetería! —No le da tiempo a responder, se levantó tan pronto como dijo eso y jaló al mexicano del brazo.

—P-pero…

—Anda, vamos… —el mexicano termina aceptando con una sonrisa. No le vendría mal dar un paseo por la ciudad. Mientras no lo llevara a la casa de su padre -aún-, daba igual. Y probablemente él estaría demasiado ocupado con asuntos de su país como para andar deambulando por las calles, el resigo de topárselo era mínimo… o Eso creía…

Detiene su andar de golpe y la chica le mira confundido.

—¿Qué sucede…?

—¡Emi! ¡Lau! —Ambos miran al español, quien saluda desde la distancia, agitando un brazo animadamente. Eso poco antes de acercarse a ambos chicos.

—Mi niño, no sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Ya te dijo Laura que somos novios? —Abraza a la belga con ternura, provocando que ella suelte una pequeña risa.

—Sí… —El mexicano asiente, sonriendo y olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que puede causar problemas y estrés.

Quizá nunca podría tener una familia normal… Ni ser normal. Pero al menos su padre sería feliz con una pareja que el mismo escogió, sin que sus jefes le hayan ordenado nada para mantener buenas relaciones políticas.

Eso le bastaba… la felicidad de su padre al lado de una buena pareja.

Fin.


End file.
